


Let Me Take Care of You

by lavenderlotion



Series: Hold Me Close, Don't Let Me Go [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Common Cold, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: John is worried. It isn’t like Stiles to not answering him, even more so when he skips class.





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlwhoknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/gifts).



> _because you got me sick (somehow). You wanted sick!fic and daddy kink and while the daddy kink isn’t so much there, Stiles is dating his actual daddy, so? Love ya hun!_

John was getting worried. He was trying his best not to, kept telling himself he was overreacting. In fact, he probably was. He’d been all the more cautious when it came to his son lately. Of course, the reason for that was obvious to himself - but he was trying not to let Stiles become his whole work. He still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. 

Stiles missed school all the time. Whether he was running around fighting  _ \--monsters _ , of all things, or just skipping class - he was ahead of enough to do so, had been for a long time, - it wasn’t all that rare for him to get an attendance call. Though if John thought about it, Stiles had been getting better lately. And if he was going to skip, he now sent John little texts letting him know. 

Stiles hadn’t sent him anything. Which - now that John had noticed was even stranger. His son had always been active and loud, constantly moving and constantly talking and apparently, constantly texting. He sent John messages throughout the day, whether he was sharing a joke or some random fact, or just checking in. John appreciated them, fuck,  _ \--cherished _ them. It just meant Stiles was thinking about him at least half as much as John was thinking about Stiles. 

And sometimes when John was working the night shift, Stiles sent John texts the man wished he had the willpower to delete.

But today his phone had been quiet, and Stiles wasn’t at school. He had sent off a text himself, though that had been forty-three minutes ago when the office first called him. Now, John was worrying. In fact, he was pacing in his office desperately trying to figure out if he should go home just to see if Stiles was there. 

He felt silly, ridiculous. He knew that months ago he would have never been so frantic. Well, he -- _ would have _ \--, but he still would have been able to concentrate on his paperwork. Now, now that Stiles was  _ \--his _ , that he knows how well they fit together, how it feels to wake up beside his son, blink sleep away to find Stiles watching him with a smile. Knows how it feels to be surrounded by Stiles’ heat, or the boy's fingernails digging into his back, or to be --filled by him.

He - he knows what it’s like for Stiles to whisper - _ -'I love you,’ _ \-- into his neck, his chest. Press the words into his skin with his mouth. He knows what it’s like to be loved by his son and that’s something he never thought he would get to have - something he never even let himself  _ \--imagine _ . 

So if he had been careful when it came to Stiles - well, he didn’t think he could really be blamed. Of course, he was going to be quicker to worry. He sighed, already resigning himself to leaving early. He packed up a few case files to take home with him. If Stiles was out he would just finish his work there.

“I’m heading out for the day,” The Sheriff informed Tara as he passed the front desk, sending her a smile he hoped didn’t look as frazzled as he felt.

“Everything alright, boss?”

“Stiles.” Was all he needed to say and she laughed softly, nodding her head. Tara had been with the station as long as John had and she had watched Stiles grow within its walls. They both knew how much trouble his son could get into.

“I hope everything’s okay!”

John smiled as he pushed open the front door. He hoped so too.

\----

Stiles opened his eyes with a groan, all but gasping for air even he begins to cough violently, hunching into himself where he lay on his bed. He didn’t even open his eyes, just reached blindly for a tissue and blew his nose - and then another tissue when the first wasn’t enough. Gross. 

He sighed, the expulsion of air tickling his throat and throwing him into another coughing fit. It hurt deep in his chest and his head felt hazy even as it pounded away. He felt horrible, too hot and too cold and he kicked off his blankets, thankful John had been working the night shift. It’s usually far too warm wrapped together for Stiles to wear much, but last night he had gotten cold and slipped into sweats and socks.

Thinking about it, it was probably his bodies reaction to his upcoming fever. Even still, he was happier to now be dressed, certain he would have been far too cold if he were wearing nothing, but suffocated by their duvet. He whined low in his throat, wiggled against the bedspread, huffing when he couldn't get comfortable.

He blew his nose, already barely able to breathe as mucus made itself a home in his throat, the same throat that was sore and aching from how much he was coughing. Stiles fixed his pillows, adding another to his pile and propping himself up the further. The upright position was  _ \--better _ , made his airways feel a little less constricted.

He made another strangled noise, and of course, it was followed by a particularly strong bout of coughing. He breathed slow and cautious, trying desperately to keep from hacking. He blew his nose, loud and wet and so, so disgusting and let himself melt into the pillows behind him. The sweat on his forehead was cooling, growing cold and damp but at least he was no longer overheating.

He sighed and kept his eyes closed until he fell asleep.

The next time he woke was slow and it was to fingers carding through his hair. He breathed in and got more mucus down his throat for his efforts - which, god, so disgusting - and then he coughed long and loud, punching its way from his chest. He reached for a kleenex and blew his nose, then did it twice more before curling into the heat beside him. 

John was warm, was always warm, and his thigh was firm against Stiles’ forehead. He had noticed the changes his father’s increased gym time was making, had firmly appreciated them many, many times before. Now, he just liked feeling the mans thickness. It wasn’t though he were hard, taught muscles - not at his age. Instead, he was thick, firm and warm - could now easily carry Stiles up the stairs if he wanted. He was broad shouldered and hairy chested and Stiles loved it all.

Stiles also loved when John began scratching fingers through his hair. Stiles kept it longer now, not only because Jackson’s stylist told him it looked best, but because John liked to tug on it. Now it just felt good, John’s nails scratching through his hair and Stiles sighed, butting his head into John’s thigh.

“Hey baby,” he crooned all soft, smooth voice. The endearment still surprised him at times, made him feel weak-kneed and pleased.

“Mhmph,” Stiles announced, words not cooperating. His throat was dry and sore and his headache pounded.

“Not feeling well?” John’s voice was soft, a light title at the end of the sentence.

Stiles for his part coughed into John’s thigh, miserable and sore though John’s hand was warm running up and down his spine, slipping under his shirt. The skin to skin contact felt nice and when Stiles was able to take in a proper breath he sighed miserably. He just, he hated getting sick. It was inconvenient and a pain in his ass and so, so annoying. On top of that, he rarely even got sick, so when he did it felt like the damn world was ending.

But John was there, the soft material of his warm pyjama bottoms smooth across his face, “Why aren’t you at work?”

“Well, I got a call from your school and then you never answered your texts. I was worried,” John said and Stiles sunk into the caress, letting the feel and smell of his boyfriend lull him into a soft calm. He dozed like that, head pillowed on his dad’s thigh as his John rubbed his back. 

Stiles had no idea how much time passed but he woke himself with a cough, scrambling for a tissue and blowing his nose. Loudly. Uh.

“God, I’m sorry I’m such a mess,” Stiles mumbled, trying to hide his face. 

“No, baby no. You’re beautiful, always so beautiful.” John’s voice was low, a rumbling-purr and the compliment made Stiles’ chest feel warm, “My beautiful boy.”

“How about I run you a bath?” John asked, still kneading the lower muscles of Stiles’ back.

“Thank you, daddy,” the word fell off his tongue easily, though it wasn’t one Stiles often used outside of sex. It felt different, this time. Not - not paternal, he hardly saw John that way anymore, but more comforting.

“No problem. Let me take care of you, okay baby?” John’s voice had gotten deeper, lowered into a rumble.

“Yeah, daddy?” 

“Don’t worry ‘bout a thing, baby boy.”

“I love you so damn much,” Stiles said into the bedding, sometimes overwhelmed by it. John meant so much of him, held such a large piece of his heart. 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Stiles heart fluttered at the words, had since they first began to mean something new, something  _ \--more _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, who is not surprised that I'm posting Stilinskicest? Cause I'm not either. I have a problem, I think, in the sense that I love these two far too much for my own good. Seriously. They make me feel so many things, _ughh_. I cannot handle ittttt. 
> 
> When I am stuck or unsure, these two always manage to get me out of my funk. I am excited as I have a story posting soon about these two that is finally, not in the series! I do want to write more standalone work for these two, and I have some ideas that I am really, really excited to write!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
